N (anime)
N is a character appearing in Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Appearance N is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with green eyes and long chartreuse green hair tied into a low fluffy ponytail and shorter pieces framing his face. He wears a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and beige skinny fit pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. N also wears a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat, which is white and black with a black peak. Personality N can hear the inner voices of Pokémon and believes that humans are using them for their own gain. N being a pacifist scorns battling, believing that is a way the Pokémon are being dragged for humans' selfish desires. Being raised by Ghetsis, along with Anthea and Concordia, N believes Pokémon cannot be equals with humans unless they are released from Poké Balls. N opinions about Pokémon being with humans changed when he meets Ash which has been a big influence for N. Biography As a child, N lived with his sisters, Anthea and Concordia, in a castle. Ghetsis raised N, claiming N would be the next heir as Team Plasma's king, and his goal would be to liberate all Pokémon, by using his power to communicate with them. When Ghetsis was not looking, Anthea and Concordia would sneak into N's quarters and play with him and their Pokémon. After growing up, N was about to be crowned King of Team Plasma in Ghetsis' plan to use N's pure-hearted desire to save Pokemon to summon Reshiram and enslave it. However, the attempt backfired, and left Team Plasma's castle destroyed by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. N, along with Anthea and Concordia, fled to a secluded abandoned castle, where they spent their time tending to mistreated Pokémon.BW120: Secrets From Out of the Fog! Pokémon the Series: Black and White N was seen boarding of a ship and setting his hat on.BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces! N went to an abandoned research facility, where he found some notes about a Pokémon the scientists of Team Plasma wanted to revive. N took a look at the heroes and went away. A moment later, N came back to the heroes and took an interest in Pikachu, since N had the ability to hear their voices. Cilan doubted N had such an ability, but N did not care, since he only wished to see people and Pokémon to live in peace. N introduced himself to the group, who were going to the White Ruins to find Reshiram. N confirmed Reshiram was a powerful Pokémon and was astounded to hear Ash met Zekrom. N told them the story about the Hero, whose Black and White chapters recite the Hero's bonding with the Pokémon. N hoped Reshiram and Zekrom would give him the answers as to why Pokémon exist. N asked about Ash's goal and frowned to hear Ash wanted to battle his way to become a Pokémon Master. Seeing Team Rocket wanted to capture Ash's Pikachu, N ran off and took Frillish's Shadow Ball, meant to hit Snivy and Axew. N was angered at Team Rocket's presence and wondered why Meowth spoke in human language. After the battle was over, N called two Alomomola, who used Refresh to heal Ash's Pikachu and fed him with an Oran Berry. Despite the differences, N felt he could still be friends with Ash, Iris and Cilan. N left, promising to meet with the heroes once more and pondered the thought why Zekrom showed itself to Ash.BW112: The Name's N! N managed to block a road and save a Braviary from two Team Plasma grunts. However, the grunts sent Zangoose and Seviper to attack N and Braviary, who fell down. Later on, the heroes encountered N and Braviary, the latter had his wing damaged. The heroes took N and Braviary to the Pokémon Center, where they both were healed. N admitted the organization, Team Plasma, had their ambition of capturing and mistreating the Pokémon - hence his distrust towards battles. The heroes offered their help in saving Braviary, but N declined, since he claimed it was his personal mission. Seeing the heroes really wanted to help out, N made a plan. As soon as the grunts went back to capture Braviary, N went off with a decoy. The grunts sent Zangoose and Seviper to attack, only to realize N was holding a bunch of blankets. Braviary sensed N was in danger and went back to N to protect him, even if Braviary was told to flee, making Ash think the Pokémon can sense N's feelings. Braviary returned and protected N, while the heroes sent Pikachu and Excadrill to battle the grunts. Zangoose attempted to attack Pikachu, but Braviary took off its bandages and used Wing Attack, saving Pikachu. After the battle, N thanked Braviary, who flew off. N decided to tag along with the heroes, who were headed to Driftveil City. N also admitted he did feel something inside while watching the battle, even if he remained distrustful towards such fighting.BW116: Saving Braviary! N went with the heroes to Virbank City, where they encountered the Harbor Patrol, led by Halsey. Halsey showed he worked with his Pokémon to keep people in Virbank City safe from danger, like fire. N argued about such philosophy, claiming humans should not drag Pokémon into things humans caused. Seeing the danger in action, however, N sensed Watchog wanted to help its trainer, Halsey, who was stuck inside the building. After communicating with Watchog, N, along with Iris and Cilan, freed Halsey out of the building. Later on N, realized Watchog wanted to protect people out of its own will and respected its wish, along with Halsey's Frillish and Dewott.BW117: The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! Some time later, N, along with the heroes, walked to the Kanto Festival and saw Charmander, who got too excited and hurt itself. The group visited Charmander in the Pokémon Center, reminding Ash of his own Charizard. Ash told N, Cilan and Iris about his Charizard and his downfall and uprising. After telling the story, Ash decided to take back Charizard from Professor Oak's lab. N and Cilan were amazed by Charizard and watched the battle against Charizard and Dragonite, who were rivals to each other. During the heat of the battle N stopped the battle, since either side would get seriously hurt.BW118: The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! After arriving to a small city, N warned his friends they'd had to split ways. Upon entering the town, the group was stopped by Officer Jenny, who warned them a raging Haxorus is destroying the city. Since the passages to the city were sealed, the group went on a small boat to the other side, into the city. There, they encountered Looker and introduced him to N. Eventually, they found Haxorus, who rampaged the town. Iris tried to reason with Haxorus, who nearly attacked her, for N pushed Iris out of the way and saved her. Since the trainer, Rhodus, could not call Haxorus back, N tried to communicate with Haxorus, but was unable to. Eventually, N crossed paths with Team Plasma again and found Colress, who controlled Haxorus and even Iris' Dragonite. To save both Haxorus and Dragonite, N tried to reach to reason with them, but ended up badly hurt. After Colress' machine was destroyed, the Team Plasma forces tried to capture N. N was rescued and by Anthea and Concordia, who took him and the heroes to a secluded place.BW119: Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! The sisters took N to a pool, where he was rejuvenated. Anthea and Concordia wanted the heroes to leave, but N allowed the heroes to stay. N explained the heroes the place they were at was a home to all Pokémon, who were mistreated by humans. N told the heroes about his history with Team Plasma and how he and his sisters have started rescuing Pokémon. Suddenly, Team Plasma managed to find N and tried to kidnap him and bring him to Ghetsis. Anthea and Concordia protected N and were surprised the heroes also protected N and the Pokémon. N explained to his sisters his friends also want to protect the Pokémon, for not all people were mean. After the battle was over, N vanished in a fog with Anthea and Concordia, wishing there was an actual peace and balance of Pokémon living with humans. N came to an abandoned laboratory and found a Patrat and a Watchog, who witnessed what happened. N sensed the laboratory was used by Team Plasma for an experiment. The experiment backfired and five Pokémon, from which one was shiny, flew off. This angered N, who swore Team Plasma's would soon be defeated.BW121: Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! N came to the White Ruins with a Sawsbuck. There, he saw a fire rising to the sky, just as Cedric Juniper touched the Light Stone. N intercepted the heroes and Cedric, who was to study the Light Stone. N simply took away the Light Stone, since he could not allow Reshiram's awakening, else the place would be destroyed, just like his castle some time ago. N knew Cedric would just study the Light Stone as a scientific object and ran off. Ash tried to follow him, but nearly fell in a hole. N tried to rescue Ash, but they both fell down, into the pit. After Ash woke up, N considered themselves lucky to have landed on sand, though they could not escape the maze under the ruins. N started talking with Ash and admitted he saw a lot of things - Pokémon being as pets, as workers or even being abandoned, wishing Anthea and Concordia would not bear prejudice against all people. N wished to ask Reshiram why are Pokémon on this world, since he saw some Pokémon being others' servants. Ash reminded him some people have bonds with Pokémon they treasure as friends, regardless of their mood. N started sensing trouble on the surface and tried to think of a way with Ash to reach the surface and fight against Team Plasma.BW122: Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! N started sensing his friends were in danger, up to the point where he could not sense their voices. Ash replied they should not give up and sent his Pokémon to assist him in digging the way out. This impressed N, who also decided to dig. Once they came out, N saw Team Plasma managed to arrive to the surface. Ash started the battle, allowing N to see even Pokémon have bonds between each other, as Charizard took the hit meant for Pignite, who encouraged him to step up and continue the fight. Just then, Colress hit Pikachu with his machine, turning him against Ash. N begged them to stop and gave up the Light Stone. N was captured and saw Ghetsis also came to the ruins. N claimed Ghetsis was making a mistake, but Ghetsis assured him things would be different. N watched as the Light Stone started pulsing.BW123: Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! Fortunately, Anthea and Concordia arrived and freed N, asking him to come with them. N refused and reminded them of the tragedy two years ago, where the whole castle was demolished. N tried to communicate with Reshiram, but Colress had Reshiram attack N. During the battle, N saw Ash, even if he could not hear Pokémon's voices, was still able to understand Pokémon. N managed to calm down Reshiram, who was willing to let Pokémon and humans try resolving things without its interference. With Team Plasma defeated and arrested, N became more determined and decided to travel with Anthea and Concordia, to help Pokémon in need.BW124: What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! N was walking through a desert like area when he looked up to the sky, seemingly knowing what Ash, Iris and Cilan have accomplished with finding a home for the Red Genesect.MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened N was seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. N went on his journey to help other Pokémon. Pokémon the Series: XY While saving Bonnie with Clemont, Cilan recalled his adventures with N, Iris and Ash, the latter inspiring Cilan for teamwork to rescue Bonnie.XY142: The Strongest Duo! Clemont and Cilan!! Pokémon Befriended Gallery uh...oh....jpg|N's reaction nhatanime.jpg N and Zekrom anime.jpg|N talking about Zekrom N and Reshiram anime.jpg|N talking about Reshiram See also *N (Adventures) *N (HFT) *N (trailer) References